Jessi and the Jewel Thieves
Jessi and the Jewel Thieves is the eighth book in The Baby-Sitter's Club Mystery series. Main Plot Jessi goes to New York with Stacey for the weekend and is excited because Quint will be dancing in his first major ballet as a student at Julliard & he wants Jessi to be there to cheer him on. While Jessi is happy about seeing Quint again, she just wants to be friends with him instead of having a long-distance relationship. When Jessi arrives in New York, she goes to Quint's apartment for dinner and a movie. After the movie ends, Quint tells Jessi that he's nervous about his performance. Before Jessi can talk to him, she hears angry voices coming from a neighboring apartment building. Quint and Jessi overhear the two men arguing about what appears to be jewel heist that they are planning. They try to keep a low profile, but when Quint's mother calls out to them, saying that Jessi needs to go back to the McGills' apartment, the two men notice them which worries both Quint & Jessi because the men know their names & what they look like. They can't go to the police because they don't have any proof. The next morning, Jessi goes back to Quint's where they overhear the two men, Red & Frank arguing, and they decide to follow them. They follow them through Central Park all the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They lose the guys once they get to the museum because they don't have any money for admission. After seeing a banner that announces an upcoming exhibit of jewelry from the Russian Empire, Jessi & Quint wonder if Red & Frank are planning to rob the museum. Mr. McGill takes Stacey, Jessi, & Quint out to lunch; when Jessi and Quint are given the chance to pick the restaurant, they choose the Palm Court in the Plaza Hotel because they heard Red and Frank talking about it on the way to the museum & they hope to spot them there, but they don't. Stacey gets suspicious to what Jessi is up to. That afternoon, Stacey & Jessi take Quint's little brother and sister to the Central Park Zoo while Quint's parents go out with friends & Quint is rehearsing for tonight's performance. Jessi tells Stacey what's going on and Stacey believes her. That night at the ballet, Jessi tries to concentrate on the performance, but she spots Red & Frank there and comes to the conclusion that they followed her & Quint to the ballet. The next day, Jessi and Quint try to solve the case; first, they go through the garbage & then later follow Red & Frank to a fancy jewelry store. When they go back to Quint's apartment, they hear Frank & Red arguing again, but one of them switches his words around & then apologizes to the other guy for messing up his lines. Jessi and Quint realize that they're not thieves, they're actors. Before Jessi returns to the McGills', she tells Quint that she just wants to be friends with him and it turns out that Quint just wants to be friends with her too. Sub Plot In Stoneybrook, Mr. & Mrs. Ramsey and Aunt Cecelia are going to a wedding in Massachusetts. They're bringing Squirt with them and leaving him with a babysitter at their hotel. Becca ends up staying with the Pikes and has a rough time. At one point, she "runs away" back to her house with Mary Anne in tow. In the end, Becca has such a good time at the Pikes' house by the end of the weekend, she doesn't want to go home. Back Cover Jessi can't wait to get to New York City to see her friend Quint dance in his first big ballet. What could be more exciting? Lots! Jessi and Quint overhear two men discussing a jewel heist! Jessi wants to go straight to the police. But Quint thinks they need more evidence. So the two begin tailing the men — all over the city. But are Jessi and Quint too busy watching the thieves to realize that the thieves are watching them?! Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Mystery books Category:Jessi books